


demigod saiyan

by thunder20



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), DCeased (DC Comics), Dragon Ball, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Naruto, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens, BDSM, F/F, F/M, Godlike, Harem, Immortals, Monsters, Multi, Powerful Percy, dominant percy, saiyan percy, saiyan sally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunder20/pseuds/thunder20
Summary: intergalactic warlords. an ancient prophecy. a warrior race. follow the last daughter of the saiyan race, as she embarks on her journey, and eventually falls in love, and gives birth to the strongest warrior in the universe. eventually percy/harem
Relationships: percy/multi, sally/poseidon (past)
Comments: 2





	1. space pod

**Author's Note:**

> Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the heroes of Olympus, and dragonball, dragonball z, dragonball super, dragonball gt, naruto, naruto shippuden, marvel, and dc, do not belong to me, they all belong to their respective creators, that being rick riordan, and akira toriyama, funimation, toei animation, fuji tv, masashi kishimoto, disney, and whoever owns dc respectively, please support the official release.

Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the heroes of Olympus, and dragonball, dragonball z, dragonball super, dragonball gt, naruto, naruto shippuden, marvel, and dc, do not belong to me, they all belong to their respective creators, that being rick riordan, and akira toriyama, funimation, toei animation, fuji tv, masashi kishimoto, disney, and whoever owns dc respectively, please support the official release.

Third person

In the deep, vast blackness that is space, we see a round, spherical pod, with a red circular window on the front, with a newborn baby lying inside, racing towards the Earth. Now at first glance, this baby could pass off as human, if not for the long, brown, fuzzy tail that is. This baby, is what is known as a Saiyan, a race of fierce, brutal, bloodthirsty, and violent warriors, that are well known as planet destroyers, or rather were well known, for not even but a few hours ago, there planet was destroyed, by an intergalactic warlord, who went by the name of Frieza, a space demon, who was in charge of the intergalactic space planet trade organization. 

Frieza’s forces, were in charge of going to planets, wiping out all life on them, and then selling the planet, to the highest bidder, or if he was in one of his more worse moods, then Frieza would simply destroy the planet, and be done with it. Frieza was also the prince of the cold empire, being the younger and more favored son of king Cold. 

Frieza was in charge of the Saiyans as well, for many years ago, when Frieza came to learn of the sayains, rather than destroy them, he instead offered a proposition, if they would join his army, he would in return, allow them to keep their planet, the planet Vegeta, originally named planet plant, but once it was forcibly taken over by the cold hearted Sayains, they renamed it in honor of their king, thus it was crowned planet Vegeta. 

Eventually, however, Frieza, like most leaders, began to fear his soldiers, the sayains. For among the sayains, there existed a legend, one that foretold of a warrior, unlike any other, a being of immense power, the legendary super Saiyan, a powerful, fighter, who is said to be born, only once every one thousand years. With this fear playing in his mind, the ice demon set into motion, not only his own demise, but that of his families, as well. 

The sayains, while being natural fighters at birth, possessed a rather low power level, especially compared to some other species out in the vast deep reaches of space. One group of low leveled sayains completed a very high ranked mission, and Frieza decided to wait no longer, after having his subordinate Dodoria wipe out the lower class Saiyans, the cruel galactic emperor proceeded to use his ki, a natural energy to some beings, mostly as a form of attacks, mostly energy based, or to fly, he let loose his ki in the form of a big orange sphere of power. The energy blast detonated the entirety of planet Vegeta. 

The emperor sadistically laughed as he watched as the home of those “pathetic monkeys” was obliterated. He failed to notice however, one lone pod flying away, heading towards earth, and with it, the hope, and justice of the Saiyan race.

The last daughter, of planet Vegeta, the princess herself, Salada. Daughter of king Vegeta, and younger sister of prince Vegeta. As her pod passed the cosmos, there was a giant, galactic warship, just floating in space, staring as the pod passed.

“lord Cooler, there is one pod passing, should I blast it out of existence?” a male soldier asked his superior.

A moment passed, and then a voice answered, “no, if my brother is going to bitch and whine to my father about being more in control of the galaxy, and having more responsibilities, then he should be well prepared to accept the consequences for his actions.” the being in the chair then turned away, no longer held any thought towards the pod, seeing it as of no issue to him.

Earth, new York, manhattan, park

A woman in her mid thirties, to early forties could be seen walking through the park. She was enjoying the nature, from the birds singing to the squirrels running from tree to tree, to the beautiful flowers blooming. She loved nature. A loud sound could be heard, and as she looked up, she saw the space pod falling down, her eyes widened, and she screamed. As the pod hit the ground, it triggered a size four earthquake, the woman fell to the ground, thankfully, she was not injured to badly, just a bit of soreness, after all, she was no young woman anymore. 

She glanced around and noticed nobody else was around, which was rather odd, yet she wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth, she ran off to the crash site, determined to find out what exactly just happened. While running up to the site, her eyes became wider by the moment, for the hatch opened up, but what was inside, was perhaps the most shocking thing she had ever seen, it was not green skinned men, nor tentacle monsters, no it was a baby, with a brown furry tail. A baby girl, with long black hair, oddly enough. 

Hope Jackson just stared, seemingly lost, as to what to do in this situation, after thinking for a moment, she was determined, she would take this baby, and raise her as her own daughter. From this moment forth, this girl would go by the name of Sally Persephone Jackson. The first ever daughter of ‘Hope’ Jackson. She grabbed the baby, and quickly walked back to her car, wanting to get as far out of there as possible. She drove back to her apartment, and once Sally was settled in, she called her sisters, Daisy, and Hale, as well as her mother, Rae, because hope herself knew nothing about raising a child, sure she has and had plenty of nieces and nephews, but she herself has never given birth, or adopted a child for that matter, so this is her first. Plus, she could introduce them all, they were going to be family after all.

So what do you guys think? Yes sally is a saiyan, I know I am off of the timeline a bit, at least I think I am, concerning the events of the orginal db. I am going to attempt to merge all of this together, I mean you know what they say, go big or go home, right? Probably going to be percy/harem, but that will take a while, to get there. Below will be a list of things, I need your advice on.

1.) the dragonballs, should they play a part in this fic or no? Kind of hard not to, but even harder for them to, right?

2.) who do you want to see in percy’s harem? Girls from any of the series listed, or you can leave women from other series, if you give valid reasons for her to be in harem, as well as ideas to have her meet Percy.

3.) who do you think hope, daisy, rae, and hale really are? Yes I know hale is more of a male name, but I think it fits who hale really is, pretty good. Same with rae. Pm me your guesses, I will not respond if you put it in reviews, even if you are right, and if you guess correctly in a pm? Well idk I guess you can have one guaranteed harem spot, it will be about a week before I put the next chapter up, so you have until then, to get your thoughts together, lol.

4.) what did you like? What did you not like? I know it’s short, and there was no real dialogue exchange, that will be expanded on next chapter, I wanted to get a little background done first. So please, review. Thanks, later


	2. a little plot

Percy Jackson and the Olympians, the heroes of Olympus, and dragonball, dragonball z, dragonball super, dragonball gt, naruto, naruto shippuden, marvel, and dc, do not belong to me, they all belong to their respective creators, that being rick riordan, and akira toriyama, funimation, toei animation, fuji tv, masashi kishimoto, disney, and whoever owns dc respectively, please support the official release.

Third person

Seven years passed by, Sally was quite a disruptive child. She was quick to anger, and liked to fight. She also, when looking at the moon, grew into a giant ape, hellbent on death, chaos, and destruction. She could fly, and possessed super human speed and strength, as well as durability. She could shoot energy from her hands too. 

She was very powerful, and that was before being blessed by the four immortals.  
From Hope, or Hestia, she got the ability of always having a home, in other words she could make a home anywhere. Sally also got the ability to summon home cooked meals.

From Daisy, or Demeter, she gained the ability to grow plants, fruit, vegetables, weather influence.

From Rae, or Rhea, she gained the ability of familial bonds, which means she could bond with people easier, and could command lions. 

From Hale, or Hera, she got the ability to block mind reading, and the ability to create barriers both physical and mental.

She also got, from the four of them, immortality, she could not die, unless in battle, she would stop aging after eighteen. Which is actually kind of broken, because saiyans get stronger, after healing from their injuries. 

She could often be seen flying around the world, high in the sky. Soaring above the clouds, and just staring down at the humans. She would train, in combat against the automatons built by Hephaestus, the god smith of the forges. He along with Athena, had begun a project called the hyperbolic time chamber. A room, that was designed to give a year’s amount of training, in one day. This project had been underway for over a decade now. 

Ares had also taken an interest in Sally now, after learning about what she was, and what she could do. He decided to wait and see what she would amount to, before acting. While she was flying around throughout the forests, around where her mother chose to move to, she heard some people mentioning this so called emperor Pilaf. An impish creature, who had some pretty grandeur delusions, of becoming an immortal god. He craved power. 

According to rumors, he was searching for some mystical artifacts, known as the dragon balls, and the infinity stones. Items of immense power. Sally flew around, just wanting to pass a few hours, she enjoyed flying, it was a good way to take her mind off of things. She noticed a few martial arts schools as she raced around the world. There was the Orin temple. The Crane school. The Sanctum Sanctorum. The island of Themyscira. The hidden villages of kunoichi and shinobi. She watched eagerly as the students and warriors all sparred and trained with one another. Her blood started pumping, she could feel it in her bones, the call of the warrior. She grinned, she couldn’t wait until these warriors could challenge her. 

After flying home, and telling her mother, aunts, and grandmother where she had been, as well as what she had seen, she asked to step up her training. When asked why she wanted to train, she said “I want to be strong, the strongest warrior this world has seen, to rise above the rest, and I feel something coming, something powerful and dangerous on the horizon. I need to be ready for it”. Once they had seen her determination, they got in touch with a few other goddesses, those goddesses being Artemis, Enyo, Bellona, Lupa, and Athena. They quickly explained what it is Sally wanted, and the goddesses agreed, training would begin immediately. 

“so who exactly is she?”. These words came from Artemis, a currently, twelve year old goddess, who had silver eyes, and long auburn hair. The goddess of the moon, the hunt, archery, and childbirth. Also, the biggest man hater of Greece. 

“I would suspect, she is the daughter of one of them. I would say Demeter.”. Athena stated. Athena had long black hair, and beautiful gray eyes, that captivated many of men. One of the three maiden goddesses. The goddess of wisdom, arts, crafts, warfare, architecture, city defense. She looked at her aunts, and grandmother expectantly. 

Enyo, Bellona, and Lupa all looked at the goddesses, and the titaness, and wondered why they were there, “no offense my ladies, but can I ask why we three are here?” Lupa asked and then gestured to her and the other two roman goddesses. 

Hestia, her sisters, and her mother exchanged looks, and then Hestia spoke to the assembled immortals, “this is Sally, my daughter, and she, along with all of you, are here, to train her.” after having said this, Hestia was bombarded with questions from her audience. 

Questions ranging from, “who is her biological parent?” and “where did you find her?” to “why should we train her?” and “how can we train her, for that matter, how can you raise her, what about the ancient laws?” 

Artemis glared at her aunt, anger and hatred coloring her voice, “how dare you break your oath of maidenhood, wait until my father hears about this. I can’t wait for him to smite the girl, and to teach you a lesson.” 

Hestia glowered at the gathered immortals, and snarled at them, her power flaring. “how dare you, you arrogant, spoiled, selfish little brat, with delusions of self importance, and grandeur, do you honestly think, for one moment, that I am afraid of your pathetic little father? And even if I had chosen to break my oath, which I didn’t, have you never heard of adoption, but, it is just that, MINE, I can, If I so choose to do it, go out and sleep with every male in existence, and there is nothing anyone or thing can say or do about it, DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!!!!!” 

Artemis looked cowed. She ducked her head, and hunched her shoulders, before looking at her aunt, with a look of pure, genuine fear on her face. She gulped, before apologizing to her aunt, and after taking a moment to calm down, Hestia then demanded Artemis either swear an oath to never reveal sally’s existence, or abilities to any other being, in any way, shape, or form, that is not in this room, or she could leave, in which she would have to swear the oath regardless, after Artemis swore the oath, Hestia then made the other goddesses all share the same oath, her mother included. The women, teleported to Themiscyra, Sally was taken with them. 

Diana’s point of view

Being an amazon is not as fun as it sounds. I mean sure, I am immortal, and I am a princess. Yes I am powerful, but I am stuck on this island, with nowhere to go, and no one to see. Then I heard from my mother, the queen, Hippolyta, that some goddesses would be visiting the island. I was so excited. Finally, something new would be happening. I quickly rushed out of my room, and headed down to the plains, where they would appear. 

The goddesses flashed in, all looking as beautiful as expected. Their proud and regal features. Their auras. They were wonderful to look at, and I decided I wanted to be just like them when I grew up. I then noticed the girl with them. She looked to be about seven years old. She had long brown hair, almost black. She was decently tanned. She had blue eyes, and was a little tall, standing at about four foot two inches. Her body seemed to be a bit muscular. The most striking thing about her though, was the brown, furry tail that she had. I wanted to stroke it. It looked so fuzzy.

Without asking permission, I ran over and started to pet and stroke her tail. She made a soft, almost purring noise of appreciation. She looked cute when she blushed. I then gently grabbed her tail, which was a mistake, for she screamed and then snarled at me, and blasted me with some weird energy from her hands. As I was thrown back, she lunged at me, with her fist cocked back, determined to hurt me, I threw my arms up to block, yet it was unneeded, for Hestia grabbed the girl by the arms, and held her back. The young girl was struggling to break free, practically foaming at the mouth.

I bowed my head, and apologized, “I am sorry, I should not have touched your tail without permission, please forgive me.” I looked up, and noticed the girl stopped, and just huffed, while looking away. After the goddesses explained who and what she was, as well as their reasons for being here, my mother and I allowed Sally to stay here with us, and we would help her train. 

Next time, on dragon ballz….wait sorry, next time on demigod demisaiyan...

I know I am off of the timeline a bit, at least I think I am, concerning the events of the orginal db. I am going to attempt to merge all of this together, I mean you know what they say, go big or go home, right? Probably going to be percy/harem, but that will take a while to get there. Below will be a list of things, I need your advice on.

who do you want to see in percy’s harem? Girls from any of the series listed, or you can leave women from other series, if you give valid reasons for her to be in harem, as well as ideas to have her meet Percy.

what did you like? What did you not like? I know it’s short, and there was no real dialogue exchange, that will be expanded on next chapter, I wanted to get a little background done first. So please, review. Thanks, later

I am going to skip over dragon ball, simply because I don’t remember dragon ball, and I want to get to Percy’s adventures.

Not to happy about this chapter, I won’t lie


End file.
